This invention relates to a method for collecting poultry and transporting the poultry to a slaughterhouse. The invention also relates to a device for collecting poultry prior to transportation of the poultry to a slaughterhouse. In addition, the invention relates to a goods vehicle for transporting the poultry to a slaughterhouse.